El conspirador
by Positive Young Lady
Summary: Los padres son capaces de hacer lo que sea por la felicidad de sus hijos, y para Howard su hijo es lo más preciado que tiene. ¿Qué estaría dispuesto hacer por su bienestar?


_Antes que nada este pequeño One-shot surge de la convocatoria abierta que creo la comunidad SteveTony. Me gusto mucho la iniciativa de ellos, ya que, era escribir el amor de Steve y Tony ante los ojos de otras personas y para este caso es Howard. Debo admitir que me costo hacerlo, fue una experiencia completamente nueva para mi y me servio para aventurarme e inspirarme. Así que muchas gracias a la comunidad SteveTony por la oportunidad._

_De todo corazón, espero que les guste. _

* * *

El silencio rondaba en la sala. Era tan sepulcral que lo único que se escuchaba era el tic tac del reloj junto con las respiraciones de los presentes. Se encontraban en el despacho de su padre y su madre en esta oportunidad no se encontraba presente. Los hombres estaban hablando a solas porque su padre así lo había querido.

-No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto-replicó el joven.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, Tony- dijo el hombre seriamente- siempre he velado por tu bienestar.

-Eso lo tengo claro, pero esto definitivamente es injusto.

-No lo es.

-¿Cómo que no lo es?-preguntó iracundo- quieres casarme a la fuerza, papá.

-No es a la fuerza. Y no seas tan exagerado- dijo Howard levantándose del escritorio para ir hacia la ventana- ni siquiera hemos hablado de matrimonio.

-Ah pero ya quisieras que lo fuera.

-Piénsalo como una cita arreglada, Tony.

-Es lo mismo que sea a la fuerza, solo que con otro nombre.

El hombre mayor suspiró cansado. Entonces dijo:

-Solo quiero que seas feliz y que te cases con la persona correcta. Y hare lo necesario para cumplir con ello.

-¿A si? ¿Y tú crees que tu juicio logrará a encontrar a la persona correcta?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Por dios eres insufrible.

-Y tú un niño mimado-dijo Howard prendiendo un cigarro. Un poco de tabaco le haría bien para poder lidiar con el dolor de cabeza que tenía por hijo- tienes que entender que no todo es como tú quieres. Yo lo aprendí de esa manera. Y es mi decisión final.

-Pero papá...

-Nada de peros Anthony- dijo el hombre mirándolo duramente- es mi palabra final.

Sin poder lograr convencer a su padre de que está cometiendo el peor error en la vida de su propio hijo, Tony se retiró indignado de la habitación. Howard escuchó el ruidoso portazo y negó con la cabeza. Su hijo podía ser una persona muy obstinada, terca, y con un pésimo carácter. Bueno de alguien debió sacarlo, y de María por supuesto que no. Esto definitivamente ayudaría a que el chico tomara peso en lo que se vendría a futuro.

Ahora Tony estaba en la mejor etapa de su vida y se la llevaba de fiesta en fiesta y de cama en cama. Su hijo, al igual que él en el pasado, se le conocía como el típico Don juan. Las chicas lo amaban y caían rendidas en sus brazos y encantos. Debía ponerle un freno a todo esto. Como de lugar.

Como único su hijo, Anthony debía hacerse cargo de la empresa Stark. Solo tenía veinte y dos años, pero el chico era tan rápido para aprender que se acostumbraría de manera veloz a todo lo que implicaba ser el nuevo sucesor. Sin embargo, no solo eso bastaba, el chico no podía estar solo. Él y su esposa no estarían acompañándolo para toda la vida. Es por eso que era necesario encontrar a alguien que fuera su amiga, confidente, mano derecha, amante, y esposa. Después de todo, él no quería hacerle la vida imposible a Tony. Lo único que quería era velar por su bienestar antes de que llegara la hora de partir.

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tocado de la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo el hombre apagando el cigarrillo.

-Permiso.

Ante él apareció su secretario. El chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se introdujo en la habitación con unas carpetas en la mano.

-Por lo que vi, su hijo salió bastante enfadado de aquí- dijo el hombre acercándose a Howard- ¿acaso no le dio permiso para salir a una fiesta?

Howard miró a su secretario. Había estado trabajando para él desde hace algunos años, durante ese tiempo los dos habían ganado mucha confianza. Sin embargo, Steve siempre había optado por referirse a él de usted a pesar de que el mayor le había insistido incontables veces de lo que tratase de tú. El hombre de veinte y siete años era alguien de esfuerzo, honesto, y bastante humilde.

-Mi hijo no necesita permiso para esas cosas- dijo el hombre cansado- es algo más difícil que eso, Steve.

-¿se puede saber? –preguntó el joven intrigado.

El dueño de empresas Stark, tomó otro habano convidándole uno a su subordinado, el cual Negó. Lo encendió e inhaló el atrayente vicio.

-Quiero planear una cita arreglada para Tony.

-¿Una cita arreglada?

-Así es- dijo el hombre cruzándose de piernas –es hora de que Tony deje de comportarse como un crío y tomar un poco de responsabilidad.

Luego de lo dicho, Howard se distrajo en su secretario el cual parecía aguantarse algunas cosas. Ante esto, preguntó:

-¿Qué opinas respecto a esto? Me gustaría saber tu opinión.

-Sé que esto no me concierne en lo absoluto- dijo el joven rubio- ¿pero cree que está haciendo lo correcto con esto? Siento que está siendo muy drástico.

-Tú sabes como es mi hijo. ¿Iban en el mismo instituto no?

El hombre tenía razón. Se conocieron cuando Steve todavía cursaba su penúltimo año de preparatoria. No eran los mejores amigos ni tampoco inseparables, pero si hubo contacto entre ellos y más aún cuando Steve se convirtió en secretario apenas egresó. Eran amigos, y gracias al trabajo de Steve no habían perdido el contacto.

-Así es- respondió Steve.

-Y desde de ahí que no ha cambiado nada- dijo el hombre frustrado- pensé que con la universidad cambiaría algo, que se pondría más responsable, pero no fue así.

-Tal vez todavía es muy joven.

-Tal vez, pero ya me cansé. Si no lo hace por sí mismo, supongo que habrá que obligarlo ¿no?

-Entiendo señor.

Los ojos café del hombre mayor miraron a su subordinado. Tenía la mirada baja y estaba más que seguro que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba planeando. De seguro, estaba pensando que su idea era una gran desfachatez. Sin embargo, él solo quería lo mejor para su hijo. Además ¿qué había de malo con una cita arreglada? En estos tiempos era muy común y más si era en familias de alta alcurnia. No es como si fuera un delito. Su padre lo hizo con él y no se arrepentía de nada. Amaba más que nada a María y ella lo amaba a él. Y ese amor se dio con el tiempo. De seguro, Tony lo haría de la misma manera. Solo faltaba encontrar a la mujer indicada. Una que fuera leal y cariñosa, y que lo apoyase en todo lo que el castaño emprendiera. Ahora solo faltaba buscarla.

. . .

Indignado, Tony caminaba por los pasillos de la oficina de su padre. Quería hablarle a primera hora del día, pero para su mala suerte, el hombre ya se había ido en cuanto despertó. Luego de terminar sus clases en la universidad, se dirigió rápidamente a su despacho para hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Era imposible que se le ocurriera nefasta idea. No podía creerlo, su padre nunca había sido tan duro con él. Siempre fue un padre responsable y sumamente presente en su vida. Es por lo mismo que le extrañaba el repentino cambio de actitud. Y lo peor es que se mostraba reacio a escuchar su opinión.

En cuanto llegó, la recepcionista lo saludó de manera jovial. Sin embargo, la ignoró olímpicamente. Su atención estaba centrada en otra cosa. Detener el plan maquiavélico que estaba organizando su padre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz que le preguntó lo hizo tiritar de pies a cabeza. Se volteó para encontrar a Steve, quien usaba su clásico terno y corbata. Los ojos azules lo miraban sorprendidos al ver al heredero de los Stark caminando en un lugar que ni siquiera frecuentaba.

-Quiero ver a mi padre.

-¿Acaso ni siquiera saludas?-preguntó Steve de manera despectiva- y yo que pensé que tu padre te había criado con modales.

Ante el tono que utilizó el rubio para reprenderlo, Tony se avergonzó y entristeció. Miro al empleado de su padre lamentándose de su comportamiento, ya que, él ni nadie tenían la culpa de su mal humor.

-Lo siento-dijo el chico de pronto- es solo que ando enojado. ¿Cómo estás?

Steve se enterneció ante el cambio de actitud del joven. Suavizó un poco su semblante y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al castaño.

-Mejor que tú-dijo el hombre compadeciéndose de Tony- y debo informarte que tu padre no está aquí en este momento. Tuvo que ir a una reunión.

-¿Durará mucho?

-Me temo que sí, tuvo que viajar a Manhattan.

-Maldición- dijo Tony endureciendo sus manos- supongo que mi padre te informó el plan que tiene entre manos ¿cierto?

-Me mantiene al tanto.

Stark se mordió los labios sin saber qué hacer. No sacaría nada esperando a su padre aquí. Quien sabe a qué hora llegaría.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya-dijo el castaño retirándose del lugar.

Al ver lo afligido que se veía el menor, Steve mordió sus labios. Entonces sin pensar dijo:

-Es mi turno de almuerzo. ¿Te gustaría ir a comer conmigo? Yo invito.

El castaño se giró y asintió con naturalidad.

Cuando llegaron al restaurant que quedaba a unas cuadras, Steve pidió su almuerzo y Tony el suyo. Y cuando estos llegaron a la mesa, el rubio pudo notar la diferencia entre los gustos de comida entre ambos. Tony había pedido una hamburguesa de doble queso con papas fritas. Mientras que él una ensalada con bistec. Sonrió mentalmente, Tony tenía una afinidad por la comida rápida.

-Puedes comer tranquilo- dijo el rubio mientras cortaba su carne. El chico devoraba su comida como si no hubiera mañana- la comida no se ira a ninguna parte.

-No he comido en todo el día-exclamó el castaño- así que tengo mucha hambre.

Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la hora de almuerzo. Tony miraba de vez en cuando la manera lenta en que Steve comía. Entonces dijo:

-¿Qué opinas de lo que mi padre está haciendo?

Los ojos azules de Steve lo miraron.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso- dijo el hombre cruzando ambas manos- es entre tu padre y tú.

-Lo sé- contestó el castaño- pero me gustaría saber tu opinión.

Steve se quedó pensativo por unos segundos. Tomó del jugo de piña que le habían servido y luego habló:

-Siento que no corresponde.

-¿Lo ves? Sabía que había al menos alguien que no estuviera de acuerdo con sus ideas.

-Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti. Quiere que ver que serás alguien responsable, cosa que aún no le demuestras.

-Soy responsable.

Steve se le quedó mirando como si se tratase de la mentira más grande que le hubiesen dicho. ¿Acaso el castaño creía que él era estúpido? Tony al ver que lo poco que se convencía el rubio de sus palabras dijo:

-Está bien. Puede ser que no sea la persona más responsable del mundo.

-Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti, Tony.

-¿Lo mejor?- preguntó irónicamente el joven- ¿acaso no puede tomarse la molestia de preguntarme que es lo mejor para mí?, porque creo que yo soy la persona que más sabe de eso ¿no?

-Él piensa que todavía eres un niño. No le has dado las razones para que te mire como un adulto.

-Soy un adulto.

-No, Tony- dijo el rubio- no lo eres.

Frustrado, el castaño se levantó del cómodo asiento y dejó la servilleta con brusquedad sobre la mesa. Steve se le quedo mirando sorprendido.

-Mi padre no es capaz de ver lo que realmente me hace feliz. Y veo que tú tampoco.

El castaño se retiró del lugar dejando solo a Steve, quien lo miro marchar con ojos tristes.

. . .

Howard observaba serio a su secretario. El joven tenía el ceño levemente fruncido mientras sus manos tecleaban sin piedad el teclado de su escritorio. El hombre mayor se acercó a él y le dio golpeo suavemente el hombro.

-Mi hijo vino ¿cierto?

El rubio paró de teclear y suspiró mirando a su jefe. Entonces dijo:

-Así es.

-¿Y cómo se veía?

-Enojado- dijo el rubio recordando el ánimo del hijo de su jefe.

-No es como si fuera algo nuevo.

El hombre canoso se quedó mirando a Steve, quien se frotaba sus manos de manera nerviosa. Inhaló profundamente dispuesto a irse. Entonces Rogers se levantó de su asiento y su voz lo detuvo.

-Señor

-¿Si, Steve?

-Siento que está cometiendo un error con su hijo-dijo de pronto el secretario- Está bien que quiera que el empiece a tomar responsabilidad, pero ¿planear una cita arreglada? ¿No cree que es una medida excesiva? ¿Qué seguirá después? ¿Un matrimonio arreglado?

Sintió los ojos penetrantes de Howard posarse en él. El hombre se le acercó causando escalofríos en el secretario.

-Me gusta mucho tu intrepidez, muchacho- dijo seriamente- pero el que vela por el bienestar de mi hijo es nada más ni nada menos que yo.

Sintiéndose afectado por las palabras de su jefe, Steve bajó la vista. Entonces el hombre continúo:

-Recuerda el lugar que ocupas, Rogers.

El hombre se dio media vuelta para irse a su oficina. Sin embargo retrocedió para nuevamente dirigirse a su secretario, cuyos ojos parecían flamear de odio.

-Por cierto, quiero que llames a esta señorita.

Los ojos cargados en disgusto se posaron en la hoja que le tendía su jefe. Miro los datos de la dichosa mujer.

-¿Virginia Potts? ¿Acaso es alguna inversionista?

-No, pero será la próxima cita de Tony-dijo el hombre al rubio- contáctala, has que esté disponible mañana en la noche.

-¿Y su hijo?

-Yo me encargaré personalmente de decirle a Tony. Por cierto, tienes que estar disponible también.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero que me acompañes como infiltrado. ¿Puedes cierto?

El hombre le sonrió de manera malévola y a Steve no le quedó más que asentir, tomar el teléfono y llamar a dichosa mujer.

. . .

Tony se hallaba en la sofisticada mesa del restorant. Se preguntaba cómo fue que se dejó convencer. El día anterior su padre le comunicó que tendría una cita con una tal Virginia. Al principio se negó rotundamente pero por cosas del destino terminó accediendo. Ahora mismo se encontraba arrepentido de haber ido, de hecho, sus ganas por salir del recinto aumentaban a medida que trascurrían los minutos.

Suspiró cansado de todo esto ¿realmente lo haría? ¿Realmente sería capaz de entablar una relación amorosa de manera obligada? No es como si le importara. De hecho, con las mujeres con las que ha estado no han significado nada en su vida. Sería otra más del montón. No se arrepentía de ello, porque sabía que ellas lo buscaban meramente por su atractivo y por los millones y millones que tenía por detrás. Las usaba solamente para poder apaciguar el sentimiento que llevaba oculto por más de cuatro años. Un sentimiento que surgió cuando lo vio a él por primera vez y que desde ese entonces no había parado de crecer hasta el dia de hoy.

Lástima que esa persona no le correspondiera. Eso lo carcomía por dentro. Y por eso mismo es que recurría a las compañías de señoritas que lo ayudaban a sobrellevar su patética vida.

-¿Disculpa?

El chico salió de sus pensamientos para concentrarse en los ojos claros que lo miraban. La chica rubia que se encontraba frente él lo miraba con una leve sonrisa. Para los ojos de Tony, la mujer era muy bonita y de rasgos finos.

-¿Eres Anthony Stark?

-Para mi padre sí, pero para ti puedo ser Tony-dijo el joven de manera coqueta, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la mujer- ¿y supongo que tú debes ser Virginia no?

-Así es, un gusto.

El perfume de ella era dulce y su piel suave como el terciopelo. Su padre era listo. Había escogido a una chica cuyas características siempre buscaba. Tenía bonita silueta. Una cintura angosta y unas buenas caderas. Pecho redondo y voluptuoso. Era una mujer bonita y también sensual. Se mordió los labios disimuladamente preguntándose cómo sería la chica en la cama. Sin embargo lo que más le atrajo fueron sus ojos azules, los cuales le recordaron a los ojos de alguien más.

Mientras Tony realizaba su velada con la recién llegada, Howard miraba con atención la reciente relación unas mesas más allá. Steve, al igual que él, miraba la escena pero con sumo desagrado. Sentía la piel hirviendo de rabia. No supo en que momento accedió a ser parte de esto. Bueno, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones.

-Al parecer se están llevando bien- dijo Howard mirándolo de reojo.

Steve no contestó y se limitó a beber de la copa que recién le había servido el camarero. Miraba con desprecio como la mujer pasaba sus manos por las de Tony. O su manera lasciva de mirarlo. O de como jugaba con su cabello para atraer la atención del castaño. La chica no estaba para nada mal, pero sentía que no era suficiente para el hijo de su jefe, él merecía alguien mejor.

Frenó sus pensamientos por un momento. ¿Qué iba a saber él de lo que merecía Tony o no? No era nadie para pensar en aquellas cosas.

Cuando el tiempo transcurrió, Tony educadamente acompañó a la mujer hacia el auto que la estaba esperando. Se había divertido. Virginia resultó ser interesante y divertida, no como la mayoría de las mujeres con la que había convivido. Todas eran unas cabezas huecas.

La acompañó cubriéndola con un paraguas que ella traía. Había empezado a llover a cantaros y como buen caballero no dejaría que se mojara. Los ojos de la rubia se pasearon de arriba hacia abajo admirando la belleza de Tony. Entonces dijo:

-Esta noche será muy fría. Podríamos calentarnos en mi casa ¿te parece la idea?

Tony sonrió gustoso ante la idea. Sin embargo, no estaba dentro de sus planes acabar dentro de las piernas de la mujer que había escogido su padre.

-Gracias, pero me temo que debo declinar- dijo caballerosamente- pero puede ser en otra ocasión ¿no te parece?

-Me agrada la idea-dijo la chica acercándose al joven y depositándole un suave beso en los labios. Mientras lo hacía le dejó un pequeño papel en su bolsillo y se separó- pero en caso de que arrepientas, te dejo mi dirección. Nos vemos, Tony.

El galán, observó el auto de la rubia alejarse hasta perderlo de vista. Iba a pedirle al valet que le trajera su auto. En cuanto lo hizo, observó con el rabillo del ojo a una silueta que le pareció muy familia. Mirando con mayor atención, se dio cuenta de que era Steve acompañando a su padre. Ambos estaban saliendo del restaurant mientras conversaban animosamente. Tony apretó sus manos a más no poder. Sintiendo como el enojo poco a poco se iba apoderando de su ser.

Steve suspiró cansado en cuanto llegó a su pequeño departamento. Se quitó la molesta corbata que llevaba puesta junto con el saco. Este día había terminado de manera nefasta. Lo bueno es que ya todo había acabado y por fin podría irse a dormir. Eso lo ayudaba a pensar menos.

Sin embargo, unos golpes sonaron ruidosamente por la puerta. Asustado por la hora que era, se acercó a la puerta. En cuanto la abrió se encontró con Tony, quien se encontraba todo mojado debido a la lluvia. Quiso entrarlo a su casa para resguardarlo del frío, pero las violentas manos del castaño lo detuvieron. Miró el rostro de Tony, quien tenía la cara contraída de enojo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Preguntó Tony iracundo- ¿Cómo puede ser que seas participe de los planes de mi padre?

Steve cerró los ojos. Ahora entendía el ánimo del joven.

-Tony, no es lo que tú crees.

-Lo esperaba de todos, Steve-dijo el chico- pero nunca de ti.

Notó la decepción en la voz del castaño. Como dolía escucharlo de esa manera. Sentía que con esto la confianza que se tenían se iba rompiendo poco a poco.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, Tony.

-¿Ahh sí?-preguntó irónicamente- ¿es por eso que tuviste acompañarlo a espiarme?

-Tu padre me lo ordenó.

-Me sorprende la poca voluntad que tienes para negarte, pero claro como él es tu jefe debes hacer todo lo que te ordena ¿no?

-Tony...

-Bueno, no me esperaba más. Solo eres un empleado más. Un perrito faldero que lo anda siguiendo detrás. Estoy seguro que si te lo pide sería capaz de lamerle el suelo.

Steve respiró hondo y profundo. Debía mantenerse calmado pese a las palabras hirientes que le dedicaba el castaño. No podía perder los estribos. Mucho menos con él.

-Sabes lo único bueno que trae el plan de mi padre- dijo Tony acercándose provocativamente el rubio, cortando la poca distancia que los separaba- es que ya quiero ver cuando sea yo quien ocupe su lugar.

Steve se le quedo mirando sin entender. El chico continúo sin medir sus palabras.

-Imagina a la cantidad de gente chupa medias que estará a mi disposición. Podré tratarlos como yo quiera, porque al igual que tú no tienen la voluntad ni la valentía para criticarme algo.

Tony se estaba excediendo y demasiado.

-Y tú- dijo Tony mirándolo con resentimiento- podré hacer lo que yo quiera contigo. Y no podrás hacer nada para impedírmelo.

-¡Cierra la boca!

El castaño enmudeció inmediato la orden que había dado el rubio. La respiración se le cortó al igual que las ganas de seguir insultándolo. Steve lo miraba indignado y sin ningún gramo de cariño, como siempre solía hacerlo.

-No tienes el derecho de tratarme de esa forma- dijo el rubio seriamente –ni creas tampoco que permitiré que me faltes el respeto. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

La pregunta no fue respondida por Tony, quien se sintió vulnerable por la forma en que Steve se dirigía ante él.

-no porque seas el hijo de tu padre, tienes el privilegio de tratar a la gente como se te antoje. Solo eres un niño con aires de grandeza porque su padre tiene el poder, él tiene el derecho de hacer lo que quiera. Hablas cosas que desconoces, y si crees que tu padre nos trata como a él se le da gana, debo informarte que estas equivocado. Me decepciona la idea de que seas tú quien piense de esa manera.

De pronto Tony se sentía ofendido. Demasiado ofendido. Miro a Steve con una mezcla de pena y rabia. Sus palabras lo habían dañado en sobremanera. Él era capaz de destruirlo con cualquier cosa que dijera.

-Te odio- dijo Tony sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo- no sabes cuánto te odio en este momento.

Tony se dio la vuelta para retirarse de una buena por todas de ese desagradable lugar. Sin embargo, una mano detuvo su andar. Se giró para mirar a Steve tenía la mirada tan dolida como él. Aprovechando de la vulnerabilidad del rubio, se zafo del agarre.

-No te vayas-dijo Steve tratando de tomarlo por los hombros.

-Suéltame- dijo amargadamente- tú ni siquiera entiendes el cómo me siento, Rogers. No tienes idea de nada.

El heredero de la familia Stark se retiró independiente de que afuera hubiera un gran aluvión. Cerró con un portazo violando la tranquila atmosfera que gobernaba el departamento hace unos diez minutos. Steve quedo petrificado, mirando únicamente la puerta. Se mordió los labios y apoyó su espalda en la pared. Respiró hondo tratando de alejar las ganas de llorar que de pronto florecieron en su pecho.

Unos ojos escondidos entre la lluvia observaron todo lo que había transcurrido. La silueta negra observó a Tony salir del departamento y tomar su auto negro. El chico estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos que no se percataba de que alguien estaba pendiente de cada paso que daba.

Se estacionó en la gran casa, y rápidamente tocó el timbre. Segundos más tarde salió la mujer de cabellos rubios con una coqueta sonrisa.

-Sabía que te arrepentirías galán-dijo Virginia tomándolo por la corbata-ven, eres bienvenido a mi morada.

Sin pedir permiso, Tony se apoderó de los labios de la guapa mujer. Manoseando cada parte del cuerpo de Virginia. Y al igual que con las demás, el chico se desahogó.

. . .

Su vista se encontraba concentrada en el itinerario que le estaba dando su secretario. Sin embargo, su mente estaba pendiente de otra cosa. No podía pasar desapercibido la actitud con la que se encontraba el rubio. Estaba serio, sumamente serio. Incluso podría decir que estaba un tanto amargado y disgustado. Su típica sonrisa no estaba y respondía meramente con monosílabos. Era como hablar con un robot.

-¿Sucede algo Steve?-preguntó Howard intentando indagar un poco el porqué de su comportamiento.

-Nada en particular, señor-

-¿De verdad?

-Así es señor.

Tan duro como una piedra, pensó Howard.

En eso, un estruendo se escuchó fuera la oficina. La recepcionista un poco alterada dijo:

-Su padre se encuentra ocupado, joven Anthony.

Howard notó como el rostro de su secretario pareció ponerse tieso. Los labios se encontraban tan apretados unos con otros que parecían unirse en una finita línea. Se levantó de su escritorio y abrió la puerta de su oficina.

-No te preocupes, Erika-dijo seriamente Howard- tengo unos cuantos minutos para atender a mi hijo.

La señorita asintió aliviada mientras que el hombre canoso le dio a la pasada a su hijo. Las miradas entre Steve y Tony se cruzaron por unos instantes. Eso no pasó desapercibido para los ojos de Howard. Luego, Tony ignoró al rubio como si su presencia no estuviera en la habitación.

-Yo me retiro, señor- dijo Steve tomando el picaporte de la puerta.

El mayor asintió. Miro a su hijo y luego dijo:

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue con tu cita? Tu madre me dijo que no llegaste a casa.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Steve se detuviera automáticamente. Cerró la puerta para apoyarse en esta.

-Ella es una chica fabulosa-dijo Tony por detrás de la puerta- nos mantenemos en contacto.

Sin querer escuchar más, Steve se alejó de la puerta. No podía seguir martirizándose con esto. Todo esto le estaba destrozando el corazón. Había aguantado mucho hasta el momento. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de cuando más podría aguantar.

Amaba a Tony desde que lo conoció, fue como un amor a primera vista. Lo había conocido cuando tenía diecisiete años. Se enamoró de el al instante. Su cabello rizado de color café. Sus largas y llamativas pestañas. Su manera en la que interactuaba con los demás. Todo. Todo en él lo había enamorado. Obviamente era consciente de la mala fama de conquistador. Le dolía pero no por eso dejaría de amarlo menos. El castaño al igual que todo el mundo tenía sus defectos.

Cuando se fue de la preparatoria, pensó que sería el fin de su amistad, pero nunca pensó que años más tarde el destino los juntaría de nuevo al convertirse en el secretario de su padre. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando Howard los presentó en una velada. Sus ojos se encontraron como hace antaño y el amor que sintió por el volvió a resurgir de las cenizas. Y así es como se había mantenido de aquella forma. Fuerte y creciendo cada día. Sabía que Tony no tenía interés mínimo en él, pero se conformaba estando para él y siendo parte de lo que fuera su trabajo.

No pensó que fuera tan difícil verlo con una chica pero esta vez en serio. Investigó a la señorita Virginia y descubrió que venía de una familia acomodada de una gran empresa. Ambos podrían crear una buena alianza.

Esto lo hizo decaer, ya que, él no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Tony.

. . .

Había pasado un mes y una gran fiesta comenzaba en el gran salón. El champan se encontraba en cada una de las mesas y la música sonaba tranquila en todo su espacio. Steve acompañaba a Howard quien venía con su esposa María. La mujer entrada los cincuenta años lucia hermosa ante todos. Eran pocas las veces en que su jefe traía a su esposa a esta clase de eventos. Era muy educada, digna de ser la esposa de gran magnate Stark, quien la lucia orgulloso.

La mujer de cabellos rubios posó sus ojos en el joven, quien se encontraba distraído. Luego de unos segundos sus miradas chocaron. Ella sonrió gentilmente y Steve no pudo nada más que devolverle el gesto. Todos decían que Tony era la fiel copia de su padre en el pasado, pero para él, Tony tenía un gran parecido a María. Especialmente en sus ojos.

-¿Y tú no trajiste a nadie?-preguntó María curiosa- pudiste aprovechar de traer a tu novia.

-Yo no tengo novia señora- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿No? –Preguntó incrédula- pero si eres un chico tan guapo.

-Es un hombre devoto en mi trabajo querida. No tiene tiempo para novias.

-Por favor, todos tenemos tiempo para tener una vida amorosa. Podrías aprovechar de que hay muchas jóvenes aquí esperando que las saquen a bailar.

-No me lo estropees, María- dijo Howard con gracia.

El padre de Tony miro de reojo a Steve, llevaba gran parte de la velada en ausente. Tomó un poco de la copa que le ofrecía el mesero y bebió con lentitud. En eso, se percató de que un resplandor destellante apareció en los ojos azules de su subordinado. Sin embargo, había un rastro de tristeza en ellos. Desvió sus ojos hacia donde los otros miraban y lo vio, su hijo venia llegando junto a Pepper. Ambos llegaron despampanantes a la fiesta de la empresa. Virginia sostenía su brazo alrededor del de Tony.

-Virginia, querida- dijo María acercándose a la rubia- que alegría que hayas podido venir.

-Es un honor presentarme aquí, señora Stark.

Las mujeres siguieron conversando entre ellas mientras que Tony miraba de reojo a Steve. Howard al notar esto, llamó a Steve:

-Steve. Necesito que me acompañes.

El rubio asintió y juntos se alejaron de Tony. El chico los siguió con la mirada y se desconcertó al ver como su padre presentaba al rubio a una de las socias de la empresa. Margaret Carter hizo su aparición y atrajo la mirada de ambos hombres. Howard aprovechó el momento para que estos dos quedaran a solas. Tony apretó los dientes al ver como la mujer le sonreía a Steve haciendo que este comenzara a reír.

Tomó la primera copa de encontró y se tragó como si fuera agua. Se llenó de cólera al ver a Steve sonreír de esa manera. Cosa que hace mucho que no hacía con él.

Observó con enojo como Steve la sacó a bailar, eso lo hizo enfurecer más. Sin embargo, más que enojo, su corazón latía con tristeza. Sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería en añicos. Tomó otra copa esperando que el alcohol ayudara a sobrellevar el dolor que sentía por dentro.

La noche transcurrió y Tony lentamente se hundía en el alcohol. Pepper fue la primera en notarlo. Luego Howard con algunos cuantos invitados. Por miedo a que Tony fuera a hacer en su estado de ebriedad, Howard se acercó a Steve.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo el hombre hablándole al oído- quiero que saques a mi hijo de aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le sucedió algo?

-No quiero que haga ninguna estupidez. Y no quiero que lo lleves a casa aun. No quiero que María lo vea así. Llévalo a un hotel para que pase la noche.

Steve observó a Tony, quien se encontraba en una esquina del salón. Suspiró hondo y fue hasta él. En cuanto se acercó lo suficientemente, se fijó el leve rubor que cubría las mejillas del castaño. Los ojos vidriosos se veían grandes ante él.

-Necesitamos irnos- dijo Steve.

-¿Mi padre te contrató como mi niñera?-preguntó el castaño de manera irónica.

-No lo hagas más difícil – contestó el rubio en un tono suplicante.

Tony cedió a duras a la petición del rubio y se marchó junto con él. Steve tomó el primer taxi que apareció y se sentó junto al castaño en la parte trasera. No hablaron por todo el camino, Tony trataba de hacerse el indiferente. Sin embargo, estando tan cerca del rubio se le hacía bastante difícil. Su aroma a colonia lo atraía, los ojos azules lucían tan bellos a la luz de la luna. El cabello rubio y bien peinado. Todo en él lucia radiante, era como si Steve hubiera escogido el dia perfecto para verse bello.

En cuanto llegaron al Hotel, Steve lo registró y cuando ya estuvo listo, subió en el ascensor junto a Tony.

-No tienes por qué acompañarme a la habitación-dijo Tony de mal humor- puedo llegar por mi cuenta.

-Capacito que en tu estado no encuentres tu habitación.

-No estoy borracho.

Ignorando el comentario del castaño, Steve siguió con su camino. Llegaron a la puerta indicada y la abrió con la llave que le dio el recepcionista. La habitación era lujosa. Se adentró para verificar que todas las habitaciones estuvieran en perfecto estado. Tony hizo lo mismo pero se quedó en la habitación principal. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención.

Cuando Steve encontró que todo estaba en orden, se detuvo al ver que Tony se hallaba frente del minibar. Se apresuró para tomar la botella de wiski que el castaño estaba a punto de llevarse a los labios.

-Suelta eso-dijo Steve tomando la botella. Al ver que Tony se oponía ante la idea, insistió- dije que la sueltes.

-¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa? –Preguntó el castaño quitándole la botella- ya cumpliste con lo que dijo mi padre. ¡Lárgate!

-No quiero dejarte hasta saber que no te harás daño a ti mismo.

-¿Y qué importa lo que haga?-preguntó alejándose del rubio- ¿Cuándo te ha importado eso?

Steve le destrozaba que le dijera eso. Si tan solo supiera cuantas veces Tony a importunado sus noches, sus días. Preguntándose en todo momento como se encontraba o que estaba haciendo.

-No digas eso. Yo jamás podría...

-Quiero que te vayas- dijo el castaño tomándolo de la camisa- no quiero verte. Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista.

Steve era capaz de sentir las fuertes manos de Tony sujetar su camisa. Incluso apostaría a que podría romperla. Aun así no lo hizo. El castaño se quedó quieto. Cerca de él. Podía sentir su cálido aliento traspasar la fina de tela de la camisa y rozar su piel. De pronto, se percató de que los hombros del chico comenzaron a temblar notoriamente.

-¿Tony?-preguntó preocupado.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó retóricamente- ¿Cuándo será el dia en que te des cuenta?

Las manos de Tony se soltaron poco a poco. Sin embargo, Steve las sostuvo para que estas no cayeran.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-De lo mucho que me molesta estar contigo- eso destruyo hirió completamente al rubio. La voz de Tony se oía tan sincera-Lidiar con la persona que amas y que no puedas hacer nada, es molesto.

Steve abrió los ojos a más no poder. Cuestionándose lo que Tony acaba de decir. No entendía a lo que quería llegar. Y tampoco quería malinterpretar la situación e ilusionarse. Su corazón no estaba para eso.

-Es insoportable verte todo el tiempo-prosiguió el castaño frustrado-Y cuando lo hago mi mente no deja de pensar en ti.

-Tony...-dijo Steve sin saber cómo entender todo esto- yo...

-¿Por qué tengo que pasar por todo esto, Steve? ¿Por qué mi corazón no puede dejar de latir por ti? Llevo enamorado de ti tanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto más debo esperar para que te des cuenta? ¿Cuánto más debo esperar en este calvario?

Steve no tuvo palabras para responder a las preguntas suplicantes del castaño. Sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro. Tony al igual que él lo amaba. Su amor era reciproco. Eso le dio un poco de esperanza sobre algún futuro para ellos dos.

Entonces fue cuando Tony se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho. Instintivamente se alejó de Steve dándole la espalda. Sintió pánico. Sus sentimientos habían quedado al descubierto. Un amor oculto por años por fin había salido a la luz. Algo que por cielo, mar y tierra trato de ocultar. Todos sus esfuerzos se habían ido al caño esta noche.

-Olvida todo lo que dije- dijo Tony acariciando su cabello hacia atrás- haz que nada de lo que pasó ahora ocurrió.

Los músculos de Steve se pusieron rígidos. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? ¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio?

-¿Qué? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¡Finge que nada de lo que dije fue verdad! ¡Has que no escuchaste!

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

Steve se acercó a él y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Tony observó los hermosos azulejos de Steve, sintiendo que era capaz de ver más allá de ellos.

-¿Cómo me pidas que ignore tu confesión, sabiendo lo que siento por ti?

Los vellos se le pusieron en punta. El corazón del castaño poco a poco comenzaba a acelerarse.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo te amo, Tony. Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Estupefacto, los ojos de Tony se quedaron inertes. No, definitivamente esto no era real. Debía ser otro sueño. Otra alucinación. Otra vez su mente jugándole una mala pasada.

-Cuando estoy contigo, no puedo apartar mis sentimientos. Eso ha sido siempre. ¿Acaso me crees de piedra?

Tomó la mano del castaño y la condujo a su pecho. Tony, quien no cabía de su emoción, sintió el agitado corazón de Steve latir fuertemente bajo su palma.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme que olvide todo esto? ¿Cómo podría olvidar el momento en que me has hecho el hombre más feliz?

-Acaso tú...-dijo Tony tratando de formular la oración- ¿tú me quieres?

-Desde que te conozco que lo hago. Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, Tony. Siempre has sido tú.

-Pero ¿desde cuándo pasó todo esto? ¿Cómo fui que no me di cuenta?

-De la misma manera en como no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos.

Los ojos de Tony comenzaron a lagrimear. No sabía si era por el efecto del alcohol o por la repentina alegría que albergó su cuerpo. De pronto, sintió las cálidas manos de Steve sostener su rostro y limpiar el recorrido de lágrimas que se plasmaba en sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Tony ¿de qué formas quieres que te lo demuestre para que te lo creas?

Los rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. Los corazones de ambos latían agitados y sus respiraciones estaban de igual manera. Podían sentir el aliento del otro rozar sobre sus pieles, generando una pequeña y discreta caricia. Habían esperado por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera en sus locos sueños se hubieran imaginado que esto por fin estaría pasando.

-Dilo- dijo Steve atrayendo la completa atención de Tony- dilo y caeré completamente rendido ante ti.

Lleno en éxtasis, Tony luchaba por no cerrar los ojos. Entonces dijo:

-Te amo, Steve. Cada fibra de mi ser te ha amado con locura.

Steve sonrió y acortó la distancia que los separaba con un beso sublime. Un beso que fue esperado desde antaño. Y que con desesperación y anhelo logró concretarse.

. . .

El tiempo transcurrió, ambos encerrados en la pequeña burbuja que habían creado. Eran felices, dichosos. Sin embargo, esa burbuja se rompió cuando ambos volvieron a la realidad de sus vidas. Tony evitaba a Virginia a toda costa. Y lo peor es que se estaba notando. Especialmente su padre, quien no hacía nada más que preguntar por ella. Eso destrozaba el corazón de Steve. Ya no podía seguir viviendo con la idea de perder al amor de su vida. Luego de por fin conseguirlo, no se resignaría a perderlo.

En este preciso momento, Steve se encontraba terminando un archivo que le había pedido Howard. Observó de reloj de reojo, ya se acercaba la hora de salida. Su jefe salió de su oficina con la mirada cansada. Había sido una jornada dura de reuniones.

-¿Necesita que le prepare un café, señor?-preguntó Steve.

-No, gracias. Ya me voy a casa.

El rubio asintió y concentró su vista nuevamente en su computador.

-Nos vemos mañana, Steve.

-Hasta mañana, señor.

Cuando el hombre se fue, Steve pudo respirar tranquilo. Nunca pensó que acostarse con el hijo del jefe fuera alto tan caótico. Sentía como si todo el mundo supiera de lo que estaba haciendo con Tony. Esto lo estaba volviendo paranoico.

Percatándose del silencio que había en el lugar, Steve se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo. Miro nuevamente la hora y decidió que era hora de irse. Apagó su computador y colocó todas sus cosas personales en el maletín. Cuando ya estuvo listo, se fue.

Al salir del edificio, se desvió por un pasaje que no salía ocupar con frecuencia. Entonces lo vio. En medio de la oscuridad, Tony lo esperaba. Su silueta destacaba en todo el frívolo lugar. Apresuró su andar para encontrarse con él. Y sin más unió sus labios.

-No tenías por qué esperarme aquí- dijo Steve al momento de separarse del castaño- te di una copia de mi departamento. Pudiste esperarme ahí.

-Lo sé, quería verte- dijo Tony sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Era extraño ver a Tony expresándose con tanta libertad. Por lo general, él era una persona bastante reservada con sus relaciones. Quería pensar que lo hacía porque había sido el único hombre al que realmente había llegado a amar. No como sus amoríos causales de los fines de semana.

Besó nuevamente sus labios. Escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Tony no hacía más que enamorarlo más.

Miro hacia todos lados, y tomó con inseguridad la mano del castaño. Era cálida, un poco más pequeña que la suya, áspera y callosa. Le agradaba tener la mano de él entre las suyas. En cuanto llegaron a un lugar más concurrido y con mayor iluminación, soltó la mano. El miedo se apoderó de él, no quería que nadie cercano los viera, había gente de la empresa que también transitaba por estas calles para llegar a sus casas. Tony lo miro y luego bajó la mirada. Era normal. De cierta forma lo entendía.

-¿Podemos caminar por ahí? –preguntó Tony apuntando hacia un lugar en específico.

El parque se veía solitario y por la hora que era, nadie transitaría por ahí. Asintió con la cabeza y juntos emprendieron paso hacia el lugar tupido de árboles.

Los ojos de Steve miraban hacia todos lados, esperando encontrarse con algo. El castaño al notar la mirada intranquila de su amante dijo:

-Tranquilo, Steve. No hay nadie aquí.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Nadie nos va a ver.

Sin consentimiento alguno, Tony tomó la mano de Steve la entrelazo con la suya. A diferencia de él, el rubio tenía las manos frías. La elevó a la altura de su rostro y la besó con pasión, lo cual hizo a sonrojar la pálida piel de Steve.

Sintiéndose un poco más seguro, el rubio afianzó el agarre en la mano de Tony. Luego se dirigieron al departamento de Steve.

Ambos estaban desnudos. Las cortinas, las paredes, ventanas, todo en la habitación habían sido testigo del amor que ambos se profesaban. Luego de hacer el amor, los dos se encontraban recostados en la cama de Steve. Los dedos de Tony se paseaban juguetonas en el pecho del rubio. Era un intento de llamar la atención de su amante, ya que, últimamente tenía la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera hablaba. Estaba tan quieto como una estatua.

Cansado de que el rubio estuviera tan ido, Tony se levantó y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa. Eso rápidamente puso a Steve consciente.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-preguntó Tony. El rubio podía notar cuan indignado se sentía el castaño con solo escuchar su tono de voz- pues me voy.

-No te vayas-dijo Steve levantándose de golpe de la cama.

-¿Para qué me quieres aquí si ni siquiera me tomas en cuenta? ¡Ni siquiera has dicho una palabra en media hora!

-No es eso, yo...-dijo el rubio de manera afligido- yo lo siento, Tony.

Stark se compadeció, Steve se veía tan miedoso, cosa que no era común en él. Observó como este se sentó nuevamente en la cama con frustración, Tony se acercó a él para acariciar su angustiado rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el castaño mirándolo con empatía –tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Steve se le quedo mirando. Los ojos de Tony se veían preocupados. Tomó la mano que acariciaba su rostro y beso el dorso. Entonces dijo:

-No quiero seguir con esto.

Tony se asustó. Podría jurar que todo su cuerpo se helo ante la confesión. Sin embargo, prefirió esperar.

-No puedo estar haciendo esto a escondidas. Me siento como un prófugo al estar en este momento junto a ti.

-No debes sentirte así, Steve-dijo Tony intentando consolarlo- no estamos haciendo nada malo.

-Me estoy acostando con el hijo de mi jefe. Y tú estás engañando a tu novia.

Tony desvió la mirada. Steve tenía razón, lo que estaban haciendo era inmoral. Sentía lastima por Virginia, ella no merecía ser engañada.

-Como me gustaría poder caminar de la manto contigo, sin tener miedo a que nos miren. O que alguien nos vea y que le diga a tu padre.

-¿Y si nos escapamos?-preguntó ingenuamente.

-¿Escaparnos?

-Por supuesto- dijo Tony levantándose de la cama emocionado- podríamos iniciar una nueva vida juntos en otro lugar. Podría ser cualquier país, nadie nos conocería. Imagina la cantidad de cosas que podríamos hacer y no pasaría nada.

-Sería maravilloso- dijo Steve con una sonrisa triste- pero ¿le podrías hacer eso a tu madre?

Eso fue como un balde de agua para el castaño. Su madre. Su querida madre, No, ella no merecía que la abandonase. Ella merecía el cielo por todo lo que había hecho por él. No podía pagarle de esa manera.

-No.

Tony se sentó en la cama. Nuevamente habían vuelto al inicio.

-¿Lo ves?-Steve tomó la rodilla del contrario para reconfortarlo- no podemos irnos así como así.

¿Y por eso tenían que vivir a escondidas de la gente? ¿Cómo sería después? Lo más seguro es que se casaría con Pepper. ¿Tendría una vida oculta con Steve? ¿Tendría que vivir una doble vida? Sin embargo, eso no era justo para ninguna de las dos partes. Ni para Pepper, ni para Steve. No podía hacerle eso a Steve. De cierta forma lo estaría limitando.

-Es por eso que tenemos que contarlo.

Tony lo miro dudoso. Entonces preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Steve respiró hondo. Sabía que sería duro, pero esto lo llevaba semanas pensándolo y consideraba que era la mejor alternativa.

-Pienso decirle a tu padre que te amo.

Los ojos cafés de Tony se abrieron tanto como pudieron. Eso lo dejo estupefacto.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Mi padre nunca nos dejara estar juntos. ¿Por qué crees que trajo a Pepper?

-Lo sé- dijo Steve tomando las nerviosas manos de Tony, las cuales movían en todas direcciones- pero no me queda de otra. No puedo callar esto más. No sabes lo difícil que es para mí lidiar con él durante el trabajo.

-No lo vas a hacer- dijo Tony de manera firme- no dejare que lo hagas.

-Quiero una vida contigo, Tony. No me quiero conformar con solo verte por las noches.

-Yo también lo quiero-dijo el castaño con tristeza- es lo que más anhelo en el mundo, ¿pero cuál es el costo de que se lo digas a mi padre?

-Tengo claro todo lo que puedo perder, Tony. Y estoy dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias. Sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte. Mi familia no es adinerada ni tampoco famosa. No estoy ni en el nivel de ser comparado con la señorita Potts. Pero si hay algo que sí puedo darte y ella no y es mi eterno amor. Yo sería capaz de atravesar el más horrible infierno con tal de estar a tu lado.

Los ojos azules miraron a los cafés, los cuales lo miraban serios y con temor.

-¿Y si eso significa perderme? Tú sabes lo que es capaz de hacer mi padre por mi bienestar.

-Eso también lo sé-dijo Steve tomando las manos de Tony con firmeza- pero si nuestro amor es tan grande, será capaz de vencer esta clase de obstáculos.

Tony asintió con la cabeza y se lanzó hacia él. Escondiéndose entre los brazos de Steve. Quería tenerlo cerca, lo más que pudiese. No sabía cuándo estos podrían serle quitados.

. . .

-Necesito que revises mi agenda-dijo Howard a su secretario- mi esposa quiere que vayamos a comer el sábado, pero no sé si tendré tiempo disponible.

-Enseguida señor- dijo Steve buscando lo pedido en su Tablet.

Howard miro a su secretario, el cual desde hace unos días actuaba extraño. Se le veía nervioso, no lo miraba a los ojos. Siempre trataba de cortar cualquier tipo de contacto con él. Howard no era para nada tonto, sabía que algo perturbaba a Steve.

Al sentir los ojos de Howard mirarlo fijamente, Steve se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede señor?

-a mi nada-dijo el empresario levantándose de su escritorio- esa pregunta debería hacértela a ti. ¿Qué sucede, Steve?

El rubio apretó los dientes ante el nerviosismo. ¿Acaso el día había llegado? Se había armado de valor para hacerlo. Sin embargo, no estaba todavía preparado para aquello.

-Vamos, Steve- dijo el hombre palmeando su hombro- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

¿Qué tan malo es estar enamorado de su hijo?, pensó Steve.

-Yo...-dijo Steve tratando de decir lo que por tanto tiempo tenía guardado. Sin embargo, sus palabras no alcanzaron a ser pronunciadas. Howard se le quedó mirando. Atento a sus respuestas- yo quiero presentar mi renuncia.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Howard de pronto -¿quieres renunciar?

-Así es, señor

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto quieres hacer eso?-preguntó consternado-¿acaso llegó una oportunidad mejor?

Howard podía verlo en sus ojos. Su secretario estaba nervioso. No era necesario que se lo dijera para notar lo que el rubio ocultaba.

-Así es- dijo el rubio sin titubear. Trataba de mostrarse fuerte por fuera, pero por dentro estaba tiritando más que una hoja- es algo que no puedo desaprovechar.

Howard se le quedo mirando. Inhaló profundo y luego dijo:

-Es complicado ¿cierto?

Steve se puso alerta. Howard lo miraba de manera atemorizante.

-¿A qué se refiere, señor?

-No te hagas el leso-dijo el hombre mientras abría un cajón y sacaba uno de sus tantos habanos para luego encenderlo- se lo que está pasando entre tú y mi hijo.

Steve quedo en Shock. Mientras que Howard no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Cuándo se dio cuenta?-preguntó Steve atento.

Howard cargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Meditando bien su respuesta.

-Me demoré un poco en darme cuenta. Veamos ¿Cuándo fue? –Dijo el hombre intentando hacer memoria- creo que fue durante tu primer mes de trabajo.

Sorprendido ante la respuesta, Steve abrió su boca. Pero si eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. Casi más de tres años.

-¿Usted lo supo todo este tiempo?

-Ya te lo dije, Steve. Yo no soy un hombre tonto.

Eran obvios. Sumamente obvios. La manera en que Steve se atragantaba cada vez que venía a la oficina. O como el sonrojo de Tony se hacía notorio cada vez que Howard le comentaba sobre el rubio. Las miradas que se dedicaban sin emitir palabra alguna. Ante los ojos de las demás personas, parecía ser nada más que amistad, pero para Howard no. Ambos se amaban con mucho esmero.

-No sé cómo fueron tan ciegos para no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos- dijo Howard con una sonrisa burlesca-sino hubiera sido por mí, no habrían dado el primer paso.

-¿Por usted?

-Por supuesto-dijo el hombre mayor- ¿acaso crees que todo esto se me ocurrió en base a nada? Por supuesto que no.

Quería ponerlos al límite. Ver como actuaban al momento de complicar las cosas. Pepper fue una gran ayuda para llevar a cabo todo. Solo se necesitó un poco de celos para que los sentimientos de ambos salieran a la luz. La chica siempre fue parte del plan y ella era consciente de eso. De hecho, ella no estaba para nada interesada en el castaño. Fue su mano derecha durante el plan. Ella misma era la que los espió en todo momento. Generando circunstancias incomodas para ambos.

-¿Con que finalidad hizo esto? Digo, no creo que esto lo hubiera hecho por placer nada más.

-Era para probarlos- dijo el hombre- quería ver hasta qué punto querían llegar. Y por supuesto, para encontrar a la persona merecedora del amor de mi hijo. Steve, todos sabemos cómo es mi hijo ¿para qué estamos con cosas? él es igual a mí. Un conquistador innato. Él chasquea los dedos y ya tiene un centenar de mujeres a su alrededor.

Pendiente a las palabras de Howard, Steve lo escuchaba con suma atención. Le costaba entender el punto al que quería llegar.

-Pero él no es feliz. Él puede tenerlo todo, pero seguirá siendo la persona más miserable que pueda existir. Sin embargo, cuando te conocí, me di cuenta de que eso podía cambiar. Mi hijo te quiere tanto. Él no lo admite pero lo hace. Tiene ojos solamente para ti. Lo he visto en todo momento y solo bastó poner una mujer cerca de ti para corroborarlo.

Si tan solo hubieras visto su cara. Parecía que en cualquier momento se podía morir. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que eras tú. Tú eres el bienestar de mi hijo. La única persona capaz de hacerlo feliz. De sacar lo bueno de él. Debo admitir que me perturba que mi hijo ame un hombre, pero eso es lo de menos cuando se trata de la felicidad de mi hijo. Además, no es cualquier hombre. Eres tú. Y con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que eres un hombre bastante bueno, empeñoso, valiente, un poco ingenuo, pero tu corazón es de oro. Y sé que tú no tienes malas intenciones con mi hijo.

Sé que mi hijo estará en buenas manos.

Pepper miraba con una sonrisa las palabras de amor de un padre a su hijo. Ante ella estaba Tony, atónito al escuchar el maquiavélico plan que se traía entre manos. Podía observar la sonrisa victoriosa de su padre a través de la Tablet que portaba la rubia.

-Así que todo este tiempo...

-Así es, Tony- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa victoriosa- siempre estuvo tu padre tras de esto. Él es mucho más inteligente que ustedes dos juntos.

Maldito, pensó Tony. Cuando ellos daban un paso él ya venía de regreso. Había olvidado lo observador que podía llegar a ser su padre. Sus años de vida le habían otorgado una gran sabiduría. Sin embargo, lejos de estar enojado con su padre, estaba feliz. Su padre no era tan mala persona después de todo. Como había dicho, haría todo lo posible para velar por el bienestar de su hijo.


End file.
